57 Minutes In Heaven
by YoungScuba
Summary: What happens when Craig and Ellie are in a closet for an hour? CRELLIE
1. Chapter 1

**Ellie**

God I'm bored. If Mr. Simpson doesn't't stop talking, I swear I'm going to choke him to death. I almost fall asleep, when all of a sudden, Craig pokes me at my waist. I scream, which alarms Simpson and the rest of the class.

"Care to tell us what startled you Ms. Nash?" Simpson asked me. He is so fucking annoying.

"It was nothing" I say bittersweetly. I then kick Craig in the knee.

"Ow, the hell did I do?" I swear that boy can play dumb so good it scares me.

"Stop being an ass!" I whisper furiously. It was going to be one of those days.

"Stop staring at mine so much!"

I blush so hard my cheeks almost match my hair. I hate it when he gets to me. Its just about him that makes me let my guard down. All my defenses just go away when we're together. I guess thats how my stupid little crush on him came to be. I wish I was brave enough to tell him, but it doesn't't look like he wants to be more than just 'buddies'. Urgh! Why am I worried about this? This is so not me!

Anyway, I get my composure back and counter with "I wouldn't't look if it weren't so huge".

"Oh that's it, you've crossed the line now Nash!" Just as he was about to grab me, the bell rings, and I race out of Media Immersion. But he catches me, and tickles me to death.

"Cr-Craig st-stop it!" I try to grab his hands but he pins me to the wall and to continues to tickle me. I try desperately to squirm out of his reach but its no use.

"Hey you two, am I interrupting anything.." Lucky for me, Craig stopped his torture.

"Hey Paige" I manage to say while trying to breathe. That boy never knows when to stop. "So what do we owe the pleasure of you talking to us?" I ask.

"I wanted to invite Craig to a little party I'm throwing tonight, I guess you can come to if you want" She only wants Craig. I can see right through her. Me and Paige don't swim in the same circles. Ironically, we have the same friends.

Right when I was going to decline her petty invite, Craig cuts me off saying "We'll be there".

"Great, its my place at 8" She says before walking away, "Oh and Elle, you might want to change. Just a thought"

I start walking towards when Craig steers me the opposite way. If he were my friend, he would have let me smack the make-up off that bitch's face.

"She's not worth it, Elle" I know he's right but I still want to do it.

"Whatever. I guess I'll see you at Paige's" I wasn't going. Parties weren't my kind of thing. Especially ones thrown by Queen Michalchuk.

"More like in front of your house to pick you up. I don't trust you" Oh he knows me well.

"Fine" I pout. The late bell rings, and me and the curly-haired boy of my dreams race to class.

7:30

As time went on I got excited about the party. Cuz it looks like I'm going to be Craig's date, even though he may not think of it that way. I decided to take Paige's advice and change, to surprise Craig. After hours of trying on clothes, I finally chose a tight red tee, a black skirt, studded belt, thigh-high red stockings, and my favorite black boots. I was putting the finishing touches on my make-up when I heard the doorbell. I sprinted downstairs to answer the door. Its of course Craig, but he had a shocked look on his face as soon as he saw me.

"Wow, damn, I- I mean, you look good Nash" I blushed a little, it was cute how he was stuttering.

"You don't look so bad yourself, Manning" He had on black tee, saggy jeans, black Vans, and his legendary leather jacket. I swear, he will be buried with that jacket on.

He waited for me to tell my mom where I was going, but like always, she was passed out. So I locked the door, took Craig's hand, and we were off.

**Craig**

I still can't believe how good Ellie looks tonight. Not that she didn't look good before, but she looks so hot in that black skirt. Did I actually say my friend was hot. I'm starting to see this girl in a whole new light. Or it might just be the fact that I haven't got any in a WHILE.

"Did I say you look great already?" Did I actually say that out loud. What is wrong with me right now.

"Only about the thousandth time" I blush. Wait a minute, is she blushing too?

We play-flirted a little more until we got in front of Paige's door. I knock, and Spinner answers the door. I try to say a quick hello and get inside but he starts a whole conversation on me. Which is awkward considering that me and Jimmy don't talk to him anymore. I think you know why. I manage to escape with Ellie still in hand when he whispers in my ear "How'd you turn Goth Girl into Hot Girl?" I move away from him, not wanting to answer that question. It was going to be a long night.

10:30

I don't know how Paige was able to get beer to the party but thank God. I needed a serious drink to get away from my head. I decided to check up on Ellie, see if she's having fun. She was talking to Jimmy, she looked pretty tipsy. I crept up behind her and gave her a hug.

"Having fun?" I ask furtively. She holds my arms and says "Yeah, but I'd have more fun with you"

Just as I'm trying to figure out what she meant, a semi-drunk Paige screams "Who wants to play 57 Minutes In Heaven?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Ellie**

This isn't the first time I've gotten drunk. But for some reason, I wasn't feeling myself. For example, I don't flirt, I'm too shy to make the first move. It took alot for me to ask out Marco, only for him to come out of the closet. Me and Sean, kind of collided, I was willing to accept him for him, and he was willing to accept me. Then he left me to go live with his parents, I finally forgave and forgot a few months ago. But here I was, flirting with Jimmy, even though I don't like him like that. Maybe I was just pretending he was Craig. Well anyway, the real Craig brings me back into reality with a warm hug. Oh God, he smells so good.

"Having fun?", he asks sweetly. This isn't the first time I've heard him speak in such a tone. He's used it with Ashley and Manny, when they were dating. You could here the love in his voice. Wait could this mean what I think it means. Thats when I knew it was time to let him know how I feel.

I respond by holding his arms and saying "Yeah, but I'd have more fun with you"

Then I realized what I did. Oh my fucking God, did I just say that out loud. Well, there's no turning back now, tonight's the night I find out what's going on in Craig's head.

"Who wants to play 57 Minutes In Heaven?" Paige asks in a annoying drunk loud voice. What she said hits me seconds later.

"Um Paige, isn't it Seven Minutes In Heaven?" I correct her, I'm surprised she made a mixtake about a make-out game she's played since she was a grade 7.

"Um Ellie, grow up, 'Seven Minutes' is for middle school kiddies. We're grade 12's hun, we're going for a whole hour now" Paige retorts. Yeah right, she's just horny.

But clearly, she's put alot of thought in this game. The way the game goes is that you pick a guy or girl. Then the both of you go in one of the closets in the Michalchuk mansion (There are nine), and got though all four bases. I actually liked the idea, or at least the liquor in me liked it. People started picking partners, Paige and some random guy (She must have invited him for this sole purpose), Jimmy and Alex (He gave up on waiting for me, and Alex was looking for a new fuckbuddy), Spinner and Manny (She must have finally forgiven him), hell even Hazel and Jay. I noticed that everyone went upstairs, even though there was a closet in the next room. I took another risk. It was 10:48, so I set my watch to alarm at 11:45, grabbed Craig's hand, and led him to the nearest closet.

**Craig**

I didn't know what to think when she grabbed my hand and started walking to the living room. I wanted her, I wasn't sure if she wanted me. I decided to just listen to my drunk side and go in that closet. As soon as I closed the door, I kiss her softly. She kissed me back, so I keep going. We kiss more passionately, and I use my tongue, she opens her mouth. I hold her waist, stroking her back. She moans a little, so I take it up a notch and start kissing her neck, then biting and sucking on her neck. She takes off my jacket and my shirt and starts kneeing my crotch. I was getting so hard, so I completely go after what I wanted.

I take off her shirt and start kissing her down to her breasts, planting lights kisses on the skin her lacy black bra didn't cover. She can barely breathe. She unhooks it, giving me more to work with. I kiss and suck on one breast while I caressed the other with my hand. She moans again and opens her legs to wrap around my waist. She was driving me crazy and I was hell bent on doing the same to her. I kiss her again, but harder, as my hands hold her ass. I'm rock hard at this point, she feels so good. Her legs detach from my waist so she can unbutton my jeans. My hands caress her thighs, then inner thighs, and then I take off her panties. They were little, black lace, and wet. She was getting so wet for me and I lost control.

We took off my boxers and I pull out a LifeStyles ribbed and lubricated (No glove, no love. One Joey's most useful advice). She slipped it on and starting stroking me, trying to jack me off. But I remove her hands, opened her legs, and went in slowly. She wrapped her legs around me again and carried her to the door. We kiss frantically as I thrust into her, filling her. She was so warm and wet. I start grabbing whatever I can, breasts, ass cheeks, hair. She moaned louder and louder.

"Craig, Craig. Oh Craig!" Its cliche, but it was so hot "Faster!"

I groan, I knew it was coming soon. I go harder and faster. Just as I cum, an alarm beeps. I realize where I was. Apparently, its been 57 minutes, but I don't care. I keep thrusting till she reaches her climax. We cum at the same time. We sink to the floor kissing, then we pick up our clothes and start getting dressed. We come out of the closet, adjusting our clothes to see our friends walking down the stairs, clinging on to their 'closetmates'.

"Alright, good night everyone, see you guys tomorrow" says Paige, wearing only a bra, skirt, smudged lipstick, and a seductive grin. For a girl who grew up in a wealthy family, she sometimes has no class.

12:03

Me and Ellie walk towards her house silent. I didn't know what to say, I guess neither did she. We both went from friends to lovers in one party's length. We got in front of her door when she broke the silence.

"Thanks for a good time, I'm glad you forced me to go" She said in an almost-Ellie way.

"I forced you? Yeah right, deep down, I know you wanted to go" I tried my best to sound like my old self, but then it got to that breaking point.

"You're right Craig, only because I wanted to be with you. I like you Craig, more than just friends" she said so nervously.

"I like you too, Elle, and I think I always have, I just didn't realize till today" I'm lost in her beauty, I hold her cheeks and I kiss her hard. She kisses me back. We make-out for several minutes when she finally broke the kiss.

"You want to come in?" she asks me. I say yes and follow her into the dark quiet house. Something tells me we're not going to sleep to well.


End file.
